Wish Apon A Star
by PowerOfThreee
Summary: What If it Wasnt danielle who died, but someone else?
1. Chapter 1 Danielle And Stacey

A/N Okay So I Am Sitting At My Girlfriends Sisters House And I Just Come Up With This First Chapter So Its Gunna Be About Daneille Mostly So Please R&R And Send Some Feed Back And Anyone Whos Read my Twilight one i will be carrying on with it sorry about the 2 mounth wait tho hope you all like it.... Plus Its Only Little Just To Get Started

As The sunset over the vic...

Danielle was sitting looking out the Slaters window watching the sunset

Stacey Burst Through The Slaters Living Room Door To See Danielle Looking Really Down And Upset

Stacey: Danielle you coming out tonight

Danielle: nar i dont think so i might just have a quiet night in

Stacey: C'mon Danielle.. we aint been out for ages i need a good night out and looks like you need one to so get ya best pulling outfit on and hurry...

Danielle: Oh All Right Then Stacey Give Me Five

Danielle Went Running Up Stair To Find something to ware.... mean while in the vic

Ronnie: Danielle Is still asking me for her old job back Roxy. Yeah she was a good bar maid but she just couldnt handle herself

Roxy: Well Sis i dont know thats up place to hire and fire people..

Ronnie: What shall i do should i give her another try or just tell her she wasnt right for R&R

Roxy: Give her another try if she cant handle it tell her she aint want were looking for..

Ronnie: Alright then

Ben Walks In

Ben: What You Too Up To

Ronnie: Not Alot Ben You Should be in bed its 10 O'clock you have school in the morning

Ben: Yeah i no but i just cant sleep..

Roxy: Well Ill Come and Sit with you for A Little While BennyBoii..

Ben: Dont call me BennyBoii I Dont Like It..

Roxy: Do you want me to come and sit with you or not.

Ben: Not Really no He Muttered

Roxy: What Was That Ben

Ben: Nothing Dont Worry

The Door Slams Danielle And Stacey Come Walking Out..

Danielle: This Is Going To Be A Good Night I Can Feel It

Stacey: Yeah Where Do You Wanna Go First Vic Or R&R.

Danielle: I Dont Mind

Stacey: Okay We'll Go To Vic Then R&R

Danielle: Alright then Lets Go

Walking Arm in Arm They get to the Vic Door And Someone Shouts

OI STACEY

She turned Round And With A Big Smile Shouted

Stacey: What You Doing Back Here

....: Well Me Needed A Bit Of Time A part

Stacey: Oh So Its Not Going Well

.....: No Its Not

Danielle: Whos That

Stacey: Its ............

Who Is It Why Are They Back What Gone Off We Will Find Out Next Time

Thanks For Reading

....: 


	2. Chapter 2 A Face From The Past

**A/N **** Hope This Is What you All Was Hoping For It Not As Good As I Wanted It To Be Like... I Dont Think It That good really.......... **

**Lol Been Listening to Lady GaGa While I Was Writing This Lol**

**I Will Be Updaing soon maybe tomorrow but i dunno so Read this one and R&R Please i need to know what you think **

**Cheers,, **

**PowerOfThreee xxxx**

**Previously.......**

**Walking arm in arm, they went to the Vic door, and someone shouts **

…**: OI, STACEY **

**She turns around, and with a big smile, shouts… **

**Stacey: What you doing back here? **

**....: Well, we needed a bit of time apart **

**Stacey: oh, so it's not going well?**

**.....: No, it's not. **

**Danielle: Who's that? **

**Stacey: Its ............**

**Chapter Two ... A Face From The Past**

**Stacey: It, it… it's Kat… Danielle, this is my cousin, Kat. Kat, this is my mate, Danielle. **

**Kat: Hey, Danielle..**

**Danielle: Nice to meet you, Kat.**

**Stacey: Me and Danielle was just going for a drink in the Vic. Wanna join us?**

**Danielle: Come on, Kat. I'd love to get to know one of Stacey's Cousins.**

**Kat: Oh, go on then, girls. **

**As Stacey, Kat, and Danielle were standing outside the Vic, Danielle heard her name being called, and turned around to see Ronnie running over to her from R&R.**

**Ronnie: Danielle! Danielle!**

**Danielle: Hi, Ronnie. What's wrong?**

**Ronnie: Oh, nothing, I just wanted to ask you something.**

**Danielle: Ask me what, Ronnie?**

**Ronnie: W-well, I've decided to take you back on, so….**

**Stacey: Get lost, Ronnie. Do you think she wants to work for you, after you treating her like that. Just leave her alone. You Michelle's are a load of scum.**

**Ronnie: Who the hell do you think you're talking to, Stacey?**

**Kat: Don't you dare talk to Stacey like that, you little tart.**

**Ronnie: Shut it, you little scrubber.**

**Kat: What did you say to me? I dare you to say it again.**

**Kat beings to walk into the Vic, when Ronnie shouts.**

**Ronnie: Scrubber.**

**Kat turns around and pushes Stacey and Danielle out of the way, and goes to hit Ronnie, with her hands in the air. As she's getting closer to Ronnie, someone grabs her hand.**

**Danielle: Don't. she's my M-M**

**Kate: She's your what? Mate? Some mate she is.**

**Danielle: Listen, Kat, she isn't worth it. Come inside with me and Stacey.**

**Kat, Stacey, and Danielle walk inside the Vic. Kat turns her head and shots to Ronnie…**

**Kat: You're lucky, Blondie. **

**Ronnie: I'm so scared.**

**Ronnie walks back to the R&R. **

**FIVE MINUTES LATER**

**Stacey, Kat, and Danielle, are sitting in the Vic**

**Kat: Right, Girls, what do you both what to drink.**

**Stacey: I'll have a vodka and coke. Please Kat**

**Kat: And what do you want Danielle.**

**Danielle: Urh can I have a vodka and coke too please **

**Kat: Coming up, girls **

**While Kat was at the bar..**

**Danielle: Listen, Stacey I have something to tell you.**

**Stacey: Yeah, what's that**

**Danielle: Well, I don't know how I'm going to say this, but here I go.**

**Stacey: What are you going on about Danielle**

**Danielle: Okay, Ronnie is my mother.**

**Stacey: WHAT, but you have your mum and dad in Telford, Ronnie, cant be your mum**

**Danielle: Shhhh Stacey, don't shout it out, I don't want anyone to know**

**Stacey: So, your telling me, Ronnie is your mum. and shes been treating you like this.**

**Danielle: No, Stacey you dont understand..**

**Stacey: I dont care, Im going to have her for this.**

**Stacey Storms Out Of The Vic Doors Leaving Danielle In The Vic..**

**Danielle: Stacey, Stacey**

**Kat: What's going on Danielle, where's Stacey gone.**

**Danielle: Kat, leave it to me **

**Befour kat could reply danielle was outside the doors of the vic**

**Will Danielle Find Stacey Befour Stacey Find Ronnie**


	3. Chapter 3 The Tear

**A/N This One Aint Good... Its just Like A Filler Chapter... I Need To Know What People Think Im Not Getting Alot of Veiws,,, So I Wanna no What People Think**

**Cus i am Thinking Of Deleting It Cus Im Not That Good At Writing So Just Give me some feedback aswell as comment just need to know wah you peeps think**

**if you all like it i will carry on with it **

**Love PowerOfThreee xxxxx**

**Previously...**

**Stacey: So, your telling me, Ronnie is your mum. and shes been treating you like this.**

**Danielle: No, Stacey you dont understand..**

**Stacey: I dont care, Im going to have her for this.**

**Stacey Storms Out Of The Vic Doors Leaving Danielle In The Vic..**

**Danielle: Stacey, Stacey**

**Kat: What's going on Danielle, where's Stacey gone.**

**Danielle: Kat, leave it to me **

**Befour kat could reply danielle was outside the doors of the vic**

**Will Danielle Find Stacey Befour Stacey Find Ronnie**

**Chapter Three.... The Tear**

**Danielle Grabs Stacey Outside The Vic.**

**Stacey: Danielle, let go of me, she isn't doing this to you and getting away with it.**

**Danielle: Listen, Stacey she don't even know, so don't go saying anything, please**

**Stacey: What!!**

**Danielle: She don't know, I don't know how I'm suppose to tell her.**

**Stacey: Well, a good start would be **

**The Vic Doors Open And Kat Come Walking Out**

**Kat: What's going on here.**

**Stacey: Nothing, Kat just felt a bit dizzy so came outside for some fresh air**

**Danielle: Are you feeling any better now Stacs.**

**Stacey: Yeah, Come on lets go back inside**

**Kat Walks Back In And Stacey Whispers To Danielle**

**Stacey: We'll Talk about this later okay.**

**In R&R Ronnie Is Talking To Roxy About What Happened Outside The Vic**

**Ronnie: I cant believe the cheek of Stacey, who does she think she is.**

**Roxy: She's just a common little tart, just ignore her Ron.**

**Ronnie: And that woman with them I think they said her name was Kat**

**Roxy: Why, What did she say**

**Ronnie: She was like, shut it you scrubber, tart, I so wanted to smack her.**

**Roxy: How dare she, none calls my sister that, im gunna batter her. Where is she now**

**Roxy Walks toward the door and Ronnie Looks and says**

**Ronnie: Roxy, Don't be so stupid, I can look after myself, I don't want you locked up cus of the Slater's**

**Roxy: You always have to spoil my fun, Its not fair**

**Ronnie: Right, we better open the club. **

**Roxy: Don't worry, I'll open up you get the bar ready**

**Ronnie: Alright, then **

**Roxy Grabs the keys off the bar, and walks up the stairs meanwhile ronnie is behind the bar**

**Shes hold the locket with the picture of amy in and say**

**Ronnie: I'm sorry Amy, I love you so much. I wish I never let you go, if I didn't you would still be alive today, I hope you understand, why I had to let you go I was too you to have a child at my age, I was only a child myself, I well never forget the day I held you for the first time in my arms, with you little button nose with your pink baby grow on**

**Roxy Walks Down The Stairs To See Ronnie**

**Roxy: Who you talking to Ronnie.**

**A tear rolls down ronnies face **

**Ronnie Quickly Closes The Locket And Turns To Roxy.**

**Ronnie: Oh, None Roxy,**

**Roxy: But, I heard you**

**Ronnie: Just drop it Roxy**

**Roxy: Okay, sorry, looks like someone got out of the wrong side of the bed today**

**Ronnie: Shut it **

**Roxy: God, I was only messing Ron**

**Ronnie: Get this bar clean **

**Ronnie walks toward her office and shouts back at Roxy**

**Ronnie: I'm Sorry Rox's, I shouldn't be taking this out on you.**

**Roxy: Why what's wrong Ron.**

**Ronnie: Nothing don't worry Roxy I'll be fine, Listen I have some paper work I need to finish, will you be alright opening up tonight for me.**

**Roxy: Yeah that's fine.**

**Ronnie Opens the door to her office and says to Roxy **

**Ronnie: I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you**

**Ronnie walks in her office before Roxy could reply**


	4. Chapter 4 The Start Of The night Out

_**A/N Sorry I Aint Uploaded for A While I been Very Busy My Gf was Going On Telling me I should Update So Here It Is Hope You Like Please R&R Sorry that it's not verry long just didnt no what too Write at this point its very crap sorry.....**_

_**From PowerOfThreee**_

_**Chapter four: **_

_**Previously **_

_**Ronnie: Shut it **_

_**Roxy: God, I was only messing Ron**_

_**Ronnie: Get this bar clean **_

_**Ronnie walks toward her office and shouts back at Roxy**_

_**Ronnie: I'm Sorry Rox's, I shouldn't be taking this out on you.**_

_**Roxy: Why what's wrong Ron.**_

_**Ronnie: Nothing don't worry Roxy I'll be fine, Listen I have some paper work I need to finish, will you be alright opening up tonight for me.**_

_**Roxy: Yeah that's fine.**_

_**Ronnie Opens the door to her office and says to Roxy **_

_**Ronnie: I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you**_

_**Ronnie walks in her office before Roxy could reply..**_

_----_

_**Stacey, Danielle and kat walk out of the vic all bunched up together arm in arm**_

_**Kat: Right Girlies where we off too now then.**_

_**Stacey: i Duno Kat anywhere you like..**_

_**Danielle: But**_

_**Kat: No Butts Danielle.**_

_**Danielle: But i need to go home i have work in the morning i got to be up at 7 to go open the stall.**_

_**Kat: Stacey.. you'll be okay with danielle opening the stall a little later tomorrow so she can come out with us..**_

_**Stacey: Errrm But Saterdays **_

_**Kat: Come on Stacs**_

_**Stacey: But Saterdays are the most busy time of the week.**_

_**Danielle: Oh Listen dont worry you to go ill be okay.. i was planning on getting an early night anyway**_

_**Kat: Come On Stacey we need a good night out. and i was planning on taking you too R&R to see what they have done too it cus i remember it as Scarlets..**_

_**Danielle: Right ill see you later give me a text in the morning okay Stac...**_

_**Danielle Quickly ran halfway aross the Squar befour Stacey and kat Realised what she said..**_

_**Kat: OI DANIELLE**_

_**Danielle: I'LL TALK TO YOU TOMORROW. NIGHT**_

_**Befor Kat Or Stacey Could Say anymore Danielle Slammed the door Shut..**_

_**Kat: God whats her problem.**_

_**Stacey: Just dont worry shes been having a bad day.**_

_**Kat: Why whats Happened**_

_**Stacey: I Cant tell you **_

_**Kat: Come on i wont tell anyone.**_

_**Stacey: I Promised Danielle I Wouldnt tell anyone..**_

_**Kat: Yeah maybe but i aint just anyone am i.**_

_**Stacey: Yeah I no but i just cant.**_

_**Kat: Okay Fine.**_

_**Stacey: Okay**_

_**Kat: okay What.**_

_**Stacey: I'll Let Her open Up Later.**_

_**Kat: Okay Lets go get her..**_

_**Kat And Stacey Walk Up To Danielles House.. With Slight Grins On Their faces.**_

_**stacey knocks On The Door And Danielle Comes Running to the door and swings it open**_

_**Stacey: Oi Come on get your shoes on your coming back out with you.**_

_**Danielle: but I gotta Open the Stall.**_

_**Stacey: No You Dont. we aint opening up tomorrow we took more then enough last saterday to cover us for this saterday so hurry up and get read its bloody Freezing out here**_

_**Danielle: Nar Dont worry Stac's i was going to get an early night anyway so it dont make no diffrence too me.. you go and catch up with kat..**_

_**Kat: Eh No madam your coming out with us too alright... so get your shoes on now its Cold and we have some serious drinking time ahead of us.**_

_**Danielle: Oh Okay then if your sure you dont want me to open up tomorrow.**_

_**Stacey: im sure if i wasn't i wouldnt have said..**_

_**Danielle Right wait there ill just get my shoes**_

_**Danielle runs and get her shoes on and craps her hangbag at the same time.. Running toward the door she slips**_

_**Danielle: WHHHHOOOOOAAAAAAAA WEEEEEEEE.....**_

_**Kat: Bloody Hell Danielle You Sure You Can handle your drink.. **_

_**Stacey: Oh Dont you worry Kat she can. now come on.**_

_**A mans Voice from inside the door shouts SHUT THAT BLOODY DOOR ITS FREEZING..**_

_**Danielle Slams the door shut.. And Shouts**_

_**Danille: What a WANKER Anyway come on.**_

_**Stacey: So where we going Kat..**_

_**Kat: Let go R&R**_

_**Stacey: Okay Come On Let Go..**_

_**Danielle. Come On then what we waiting for.. **_

_**So they all started walking towards R&R ... **_

_**but danielle had a worried look on her face. As They Reached line too the club.. Danielle seen someone she knew.......**_

_**Who Is It..... How Does She No Them**_


	5. Chapter Five Knowing The Truth

**A/N Okay so i got bored its like 12.35 Am... And i Cant get too sleep so i fort i no ill finish writing my chapter Woop i think you guys will like this one i Hope **

**i have wated too do this chapter for a LONG TIME tell me what you think you guys :D**

**By PowerOfThreee**

**Previously...**

**A mans Voice from inside the door shouts SHUT THAT BLOODY DOOR ITS FREEZING..**

**Danielle Slams the door shut.. And Shouts**

**Danille: What a WANKER Anyway come on.**

**Stacey: So where we going Kat..**

**Kat: Let go R&R**

**Stacey: Okay Come On Let Go..**

**Danielle. Come On then what we waiting for..**

**So they all started walking towards R&R ...**

**but danielle had a worried look on her face. As They Reached line too the club.. Danielle seen someone she knew.......**

**Who Is It..... How Does She No Them....**

**......**

**Chapter five... knowing the truth**

**D****anielle: What are you doing here.**

**.....: Well i could ask you the same question missy**

**Stacey: Listen you Freak just leave her alone right she dont know who you are. Just go**

**.....: Aint you going too introduce me to your friends Danielle**

**Kat: Listen you Loser just get lost okay.**

**.....: dont get high rate with me.. its your friend here you should be ask questions too**

**Stacey: Whats He Talking About Danielle**

**Kat: No We Dont have too Listen too This You Too.. He's just some freak okay. Now Get Lost Mate befour i Scream And Have Every Bloke in this Line Turn Round and Batter you**

**Danielle: Listen he aint worth it come on let go in. Leave him okay..**

**They turned away and started walking towards the Bouncers to get into the club....**

**Kat: just three Please...**

**The Bouncer: What about him..**

**Stacey: No He Aint with us..**

**Danielle: Oh for god sake will you just leave us alone okay we want a good night out i cant if your about okay...**

**The Bouncer: Right Thats £15 for the three of you**

**so They all dive down into there bag and get five pound out each...**

**Kat: Come on it cold**

**Danielle: You Can say that again...**

**So They All Walk down the stairs of R&R.... Walking too wards the bar too get a drink**

**Bar Maid: So What do you want.**

**Kat: Errrm Girls Whats Good in here Then**

**Stacey: Well i like the Vodka and Red Bull But Its Up too You, Danielle**

**Danielle: Lets Have Some Shots. With a Grin on her face..**

**Stacey: God Whats Up with you never known you too have shots this early befor**

**Danielle: Just feel this is going to be a good night.**

**Kat: Oh My God I Love This Song.. Come On Lets Hit The Dance floor**

**all Three of them walk over too the dance floor with there drinks in there hand Struting There stuff too The Beat Of Cherly Cole- Fight for this love Remix...**

**Kat: Whoooooaaaaaaa Dance Baby Dance**

**Stacey: I So Love this song Kat....**

**Danielle: Yeah Its Well Mint.**

**Kat: So Is there any Guy Here That Look Hot..**

**Danielle And Stacey Have a Scout Around Out Of The Corner of danielles Eyes She Sees Ronnie Standing by her office..... She Tells Kat and Stacey. Shes Just Popping Too the Toilet And Slowly Walks Over Too Ronnie...**

**Danielle: Hi Ronnie. Its Been Busy tonight.**

**Ronnie: Yeah it has Why are you even talking to me.**

**Danielle: Cus. You Looked lonely**

**Ronnie: What do you care if i look lonely or not oh listen i cant be doing with this..**

**Danielle: Ronnie Wait I have Something too tell you please just listen.**

**Ronnie: Oh I Havn't got time for this danielle..**

**Danielle: Please just listen to me Please just Listen can i just say this and then i will leave you alone**

**Ronnie: Oh for god sake what is it**

**Danielle: Cant we go somewhere a little bit let crowded Please.**

**Ronnie: If You wanna say it just say it Okay. You really annoying me now danielle**

**Danielle: Please just lets go in your office Please**

**Ronnie Opens the Office Door And Walks in leaving it open for danielle to walk thru**

**Ronnie: Now What Is It That So Importent That you Cant Share With Me Out There.**

**Danielle: You no that you told me about you had a Little girl. and you lost her cus she died.**

**Ronnie: What are you going on about Danielle. I havn't got time for this i have a bloody club too run and you going on about my dead baby.**

**Danielle: She isn't dead thats the thing**

**Ronnie: What kind of Sick Twisted Little Bitch are you...**

**Danielle: Mum Please Dont do This.**

**Ronnie: What Did You just Call me. You Evil sick little bitch**

**Danielle: I Called You mum Cus Thats what you are my Mum**

**Ronnie: no I am Not my baby Girl Died A Long Time Ago. Just get out you Sick Twisted Little Bitch.**

**Danielle: No I am not Going anywhere. Mum.**

**Ronnie If You dont go I Will Make You.**

**Danielle You need to come too turms with it Mum Im alive and im your Little Pwincess that you thort you lost**

**Ronnie JUST GET OUT.**

**Danielle: I have Proof.**

**Ronnie: Proof.. What Proof**

**Danielle: Proof That you Are my mum.. Look The Locket You Give me them many years ago.. Mum Please Believe me.. **

**Ronnie: No It Cant Be**

**Danielle: Oh yes it can be Mum**

**Ronnie But i Berried my baby 19 Years ago. She Would have been 21 in 4 days.**

**Danielle: Please Believe me Please**

**Ronnie: This is All Hard too come to terms With Just Go Get Out.**

**Danielle: No I Wont**

**Ronnie Walks Towards Danielle Screaming her loudest Get out Get Out You Sick Twisted Little Bitch. And Pushing Her Out The Office Door**

**Danielle Falls Too The Floor Crying her hart out and slowly gets up Running past stacey and kat up towards the stairs**

**....: And Where Do You Think Your Going..**

**Danielle: Leave Me Alone.**

**Kat sees Danielle Up By the Stairs And Rushes over too her**

**....: Im Not leaveing till you tell why you left.. Why**

**Kat: Listen Just Leave Her Alone Right You Weirdoo**

**Danielle: Kat, This is my Fiancee Kayden**

**Kat: What!!!!!! Your engaged..**

**Danielle: Well I Was**

**Kayden: Dont Say That.. As He Grabbed her**

**Danielle Get Off me Kayden Your nothing Too Do with me Anymore. get off**

**Kat: Get Off Her Now**

**Befour kat could get to kayden and help danielle He Let go of her and she Went Crashing down the Stairs Of R&R**

**Kat: Danielle Danielle **

**Stacey: DANIELLE.. What happen Oh my god is she okay... **

**kayden Tryed to run up the stairs to get away but the bouncer Grabbed him **

**Kat: Where all this blood coming from**

**Stacey: SOMEONE CALL AN AMBERLANCE..**

**Meanwhile Ronnie was walking out of her office too see a Group of people Standing at the stairs she runs and fight her way thru the crowd **

**Ronnie: That's My Baby What Happen .god Wheres that blood coming from.**

**Kat And Stacey Both Looked a Ronnie and at the same time said **

**Kat & Stacey: WHAT!!!!**

**Ronnie: Someone Call An AMBERLANCE NOW........**

* * *

* * *

**Thats It For now You Guyys Sorrrry :D i will try and update tomorrow :D hope You liked**


End file.
